NSDQ
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto and Tenten have been going strong for over a year. He hopes their relationship can remain that way for a long time. *Sequel to SBNP*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

It had been 515 days since Naruto sat in that pouring rain, shivering with no jacket on. It had been 17 months since Tenten saved him, took him under the stadium, shared with him some hot soup, and kissed him a kiss that warmed up his life. All of his friends saw 12,360 hours ago that new light Naruto shined in. Everyone saw that girl Tenten, arm in arm with Naruto, smiling and whatnot. The most important thing that everyone saw was the happiness resonating from Naruto. He had more friends and he didn't feel like a loser. It seemed as though the seal he had on his abdomen was stronger. The Kyuubi fed off all of Naruto's negative emotions and when that orange chakra seeped out, Kyuubi had Naruto where he wanted him. 1.5 years later, we find Naruto and Tenten going strong. They had already spent one Christmas together, as well as a second Valentines Day. The worst argument they had was a micro one, arguing about where they were going to eat dinner. That is how strong their relationship had become. Honesty, trust, confidence... all of that is what they had. There was nothing that they hid from each other because a white-eyed guy was a frequent visitor whenever Naruto and Tenten were at home. Little did Naruto know that the white-eyed guy would be the major home wrecker in his relationship. What a time to be like that since Christmas was right around the corner. It started out small at first, with Tenten sleeping over fewer nights. Whenever Naruto would inquire, she would say it was nothing, and he believed that. The most glaring thing was when she began to miss dinners at one of their favorite spots, The Abugariyama. Naruto excused the first few misses; but after the 6th miss which was their newly established Christmas Eve dinner, Naruto went to look for Tenten at her home to confront her. He was VERY pissed off, what with his kyuubi eyes rapidly dilating.

"I give up Tenten. Whats been going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I'm really not kidding. Whats bothering you Naruto?"

"You have become distant. I care about you, so when you become distant like this, I get concerned. You know you make me the happiest guy in the world right?"

"... Broken record much?"

"Wait, what?"

"You know exactly what I said."

"On top of being distant, you developed an attitude; REAL NICE."

"Well, every time we have an argument, you come up with that same line."

"WHEN have we had arguments? Up until recently, we have been happy. You were always smiling and I liked that. Now you are not spending time with me AND you keep making excuses. Whatever your issue is, I'm sure its minor. I hope you like these flowers, I know they are your favorite." Naruto hands the flowers to Tenten, whose expression remains the same.

"Roses... you really know me... I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot accept these."

"Why not?"

"Because... I just cannot do this with you anymore. Our relationship is loveless..."

"What? Where did this 360 degree turn come from? Our relationship is loveless? If its like that, why did you come for me that day? Why didn't you let me shiver that day until I got sick or something?"

"Don't take it back THAT far, come on now. It was infatuation; our entire relationship was infatuation and lust. Not once was there any love involved." Naruto could not believe what he was hearing.

"Someone must be filling your head with something because this isn't the Tenten I know."

"I mean sure you have your rough edges, but I don't care about that because I see beyond that. I see the real you. Don't throw away what we have."

"For Pete's sake, we do not have ANYTHING in common. How many times do I have to tell you that it was all pure infatuation and lust?"

"I understand Tenten."

"I can't see myself with you for the long term Naruto. I can, however, see myself with someone else for the long term. That other person is someone I can definitely see myself with for the rest of my life."

"Who is this soul mate of yours?" The doorbell rings as Naruto says that. Tenten races to the door and opens it. She immediately kisses that white-eyed guy and accept his roses. They sit down on the couch and kiss again, all while Naruto watches in shock.

"I hope you are happy Tenten."

Believe me, I am."

"Neji, treat her well because if you don't, I'll rasenshuriken your face."

"Understood."

"Okay then... goodbye." Naruto slams the door shut, and its just Neji and Tenten there. Tenten eyes a note on the table. She picks it up and reads its contents:

_[I may not be perfect my angel, but I'll do whatever it takes to be perfect because I love you and you are most definitely worth it. Merry Christmas Tenten.]_

"Neji, this note you wrote was so sweet! I love you too."

"_I did not write that..."_


End file.
